Sixth Signer
by Lion3
Summary: In a remade world of Yugioh 5Ds, Ellie Fudo, the 11 year old sister of Yusei, is the left wing of the crimson dragon and psychic storm duelist. With chaos rising, Ellie must use the bond she and her brother share to save the world, set things right, and most importantly, get her older brother to date a certain claw signer. Follow the journey of the sixth signer! Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Yo folks! It's your favorite feline author on the prowl here with a new story for Yugioh 5Ds. In this remixed world of the team 5Ds, along with being the leader of the signers, Yusei's got another big responsibility: raising his little psychic sister, Ellie, the left wing of the Crimson Dragon. Along the journey, Ellie will battle demons, dark signers, earthbound immortals, and so on. During this, she must learn to control her weather powers and help Akiza put the past behind her. Can Ellie and the bond she and Yusei share save the day? Find out now! Just some notes: this begins right after the Fortune Cup; some duels will be skipped; flashbacks will be used in certain events to explain certain things; and yes, there will be teasing about Yusei having a crush on Akiza. I mean, it's a sister's job. With that out of the way, LETS REV IT UP!**

**I don't own 5Ds**

**Ch 1**

Within the shadows of Neo Domino City, within a garage, Yusei Fudo, winner of the Fortune Cup and newly proclaimed King of Turbo Duels, was quickly modifying his duel runner. Life wasn't easy for the satilite raised teen: from the moment he'd stepped foot into the city, he had been rejected by people and duelists up until his victory over his former friend and the former king, Jack Atlas. There were defiantly times where Yusei thought there weren't a lot of reasons for him to keep on fighting for a better life.

"Hey Yusei! I'm back!"

The raven haired 17 year old let out a happy sigh and a smile. There was the chief reason why now. The teenager's cobalt eyes met a duplicate pair. The eyes belonged to an 11 year old duelist who's straight raven hair mirrored Yusei's style. She was garbed in a pair of light brown jeans, a white T-shirt with a black dragon, a pair navy sneakers, and a bright red jacket, and was holding a custom duel board, much like a duel runner, only for younger duelist and it couldn't turbo duel, yet at least. She wasn't tall compared to the duelist in front of her, but her skills were just as formidable. Her name was Ellie Fudo, Yusei's 11 year old baby sister. The elder sibling ruffed his sister's hair affectionally.

"So where did you run off to kiddo?"

"The park. I met a couple of kids and dueled a few times. Of course, having such an amazing coach, I won them all easily!"

Yusei chuckled. The only person who could ever really bring out his emotions was Ellie. The two of them had been through thick and thin together, even to the point where Ellie had stood by him during his semi finale match in the Fortune Cup. He knew he could be over protective at times, but it was his job as an older brother.

"You know I also saw some people from that weird movement Akiza's from. The Arcadia Movement,"

Yusei's smile faded. He didn't like the idea of those people being around his sister, especially due to her powers. Besides being a signer like himself, Ellie was also psychic like Akiza, biggest difference being Ellie could control her powers... Somewhat.

"Did they approach you?"

"No. But they were definitely watching me,"

"Was Akiza with them?"

"She was wearing a hood, but yeah, she was there,"

Yusei sighed. He had mix emotions about Akiza: though he was trying to earn her friendship, he didn't like the idea of Akiza convincing Ellie to join the movement. Though the young signer was just as powerful as the claw signer, she was like a breeze: she needed to be free to reach her full strength, something he doubt the movement would offer. Ellie saw this written on her brother's face.

"I'd never join up with them, big brother. You taught me better than that,"

"I'm still worried though,"

"You should be more worried about Akiza. We need to make her see that she's not the monster Sayer is making her think she is,"

Yusei was taken back by this comment. Ellie, despite her age, was very smart (she had helped him construct both the duel runner stolen by Jack and his current one) and compassionate for others, her elder brother had made certain of that. Still, there were times he worried her good heart clouded her judgement.

"Ellie, for now, just keep an eye out for those Arcadia creeps. If Akiza really did see you use your powers, we can be certain those guys are gonna be after you,"

Ellie flinched in shame. She had been reckless with her powers during the Fortune Cup and revealed her abilities to Akiza by mistake.

(Flashback)

_Surveying the area, Ellie made certain the coast was clear. With Yusei training for his duel against Jack and the twins off to who knows where, she was left to wander the park alone. Feeling lonely, the raven haired signer thought the company of her Bolt Hawk would be welcoming. With no one in sight, Ellie brought out her duel disk and deck. She could summon her dragon, but she might be more noticeable. Finding the avian storm card, Ellie placed it on her disk._

_"Come on out Bolt Hawk!"_

_The yellow, lightning bolt designed hawk quickly emerged, flesh and blood, and landed on the duelist's shoulder. Suddenly, a female voice appeared from nowhere._

_"So, you're one of us to,"_

_Ellie turned to find a pair of cat shaped, brown eyes carefully studying her. Ellie mentally slapped herself as she rose to face the newcomer._

_"Akiza! How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough to know you're a psychic like me. You're Yusei's younger sister, Ellie was it?"_

_"Yeah that's me,"_

_"Listen kid. You seem pretty nice. Why don't you consider joining the Arcadia Movement. Your power would be welcomed with open arms,"_

_Ellie slowly began to panic when she heard a voice calling for her._

_"Sorry, but my brother's calling me. I gotta go,"_

_"Ellie listen," Akiza gently placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking Ellie with this gesture. After seeing how easily she had hurt her brother in their duel, Ellie was surprised to know she could pull off a calming gesture._

_"People won't accept you for who you are with these powers. At the movement, you will be. You could have a real family"_

_"Sorry, but I already have a real family that accepts me for me. My older brother,"_

_"Do you honestly think he's always gonna be there for you?" The wind began picking up as the two duelist became aggravated._

_"Yes, because Yusei, unlike the movement, taught me to embrace my powers and help others with it!"_

_"What's that suppose to mean!?"_

_"It means I know who I am and who my true family is. Do you Akiza?"_

_Akiza was down right frustrated now. A burst of psychic energy shot at Ellie but was negated by an equally powerful force. The Fudo girl smirked._

_"And unlike you, someone taught me to use my powers to protect, not hurt,"_

_Without another word, Ellie took off in search of her brother._

_(End of Flashback)_

Looking back at it, Ellie now realized how stupid and dangerous her little move was. Now she was giving her poor brother mini heart attacks every time she went out alone. Yusei suddenly hugged her.

"Don't worry sis, they'll have to take you over my dead body,"

Ellie smirked.

"With the soft spot you have for Akiza, they just might have to,"

Yusei's eyes widen and jaw dropped.

"What!?"

"Give it up big brother. I know you have a serious crush on a Miss Akiza Izynski,"

"Oh shut up,"

The two began laughing and spent the rest of the afternoon working on their dueling vehicles together.

(Later that night)

As Neo Domino was blanketed by nighttime, a masked figure moved swiftly through the shadows. Most would call her the Black Rose, but her fellow Arcadia Movement comrades and current target knew her as Akiza. She didn't understand why she was doing this, but for some reason, she just felt it had to be done. Over a week ago, she had tried to convince a young psychic to join their ranks, and left very confused. What did Ellie mean by her question? She intended to find out. Being from the Satilite, Ellie and her accursed older brother Yusei had hidden themselves fairly well within the streets of Neo Domino, but somehow she had managed to track them to an abandoned garage on the more seedy side of the city. That was another question she would have for the young signer: how did she always seem to know where the two Fudo siblings were hiding? Probably she would say it was that mysterious bond Yusei had mentioned during their duel.

Coming up to the building, Akiza saw the lights were still on despite the time, and a lone figure slumped over something. It was Ellie, who was sleeping soundly in her sitting position with one arm wrapped around her duel board. Even Akiza had to admit Ellie was pretty cute like this, but answer were needed. Right before she could make her way over to the younger duelist, Yusei suddenly appeared next to his sister. Akiza's breathing became shallow. She had very mixed emotions about Yusei Fudo: despite what she told herself and what Sayer had been telling her since their duel, the red head couldn't bring herself to hate the mysterious, star lit eyed Satilite. She then saw the young man pick up his sister and carry her to the only bed in their tiny living space. Pulling the blanket to her neck, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night, kiddo,"

"Night Yusei,"

As the lights in the garage dimmed, Akiza felt her fury build. She and Ellie were both psychics, so why did her older brother accept her abilities where Akiza's parents had rejected hers? For some reason, all the anger and rejection she felt over the years was now aimed at the two siblings. Despite being raised in a place of outcasts, they seemed to be satisfied so long as they were together. It was too obvious they were very close. Finding no more use in standing there, Akiza journeyed back to the Arcadia Movement, more determined now to get Ellie on the side of Arcadia.

**Like it? Hate it? Keep your comments nice out there and if you have any ideas, feel free to express them! Lion3 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks! I'm back! In this episode, we find ourselves back in the Satilite after Yusei's duel with Kalin. What will happen? Find out! As I said before, we will at some points, skip ahead. If you have a problem with that, just contact. Lets move out**

**Ch 2**

Ellie waited patiently outside the room she and Yusei shared at Martha's with Crow. She was still in disbelief over how quickly things went wrong and how close she came to loosing her older brother. On their way back to Satilite, Yusei and Ellie had run into their old pal Crow, a black wing duelist who had known them for years. Traveling onward, they ran into a less friendly face: Kalin, a former friend whom they thought was locked up for good in the facility. Apparently not. He was different though, Ellie could sense a dark void where a soul should be. In a matter of minutes, after a moment of ranting, Kalin and Yusei began turbo dueling. Ellie tried to ride by her brother's side, but a purple firewall prevented her from reaching Yusei. Then... Kalin summoned what he called an Earthbound Immortal. It was easily the biggest monster she had ever seen. When it went in for an attack, Ellie knew her brother would more than just loose the duel. Kalin had explained that if you lost a shadow duel, you'd loose your soul. Ellie began crying as she helplessly watched the monster dive in, prepared to finish off the only other member of her family left.

"YUSEI!"

Then by some miracle, the runner's front wheel suddenly locked up, sending the teen spiraling and ending the duel early. Though it hadn't seem like good luck, it spared Yusei a trip to the netherworld. What happened next was still blurry to Ellie, but by what Crow had explained, she had lost control.

_(Flashback)_

_Ellie and Crow watched in both horror as Kalin drove next to a badly beaten Yusei._

_"Not so high and mighty now Yusei! What did they call you at the Fortune Cup? The shooting Star of the Satilite? More like falling star!"_

_Kalin laughed darkly until an immensely powerful jet of wind threw him a good 15 feet from his runner. The Dark Signer looked up and saw Ellie, fist clenched and fuming._

_"Stay away from him!"_

_"You're gonna pay for that, brat!"_

_"Come up here and tell me that so I can give you your own personal tornado!"_

_Ellie's words were venomous and Kalin felt what seemed like a huge volt of lightning tear through him. With a shout of pain, the duelist vanish. Then the signer blacked out._

_(Flashback over)_

Ellie was ashamed of herself for what had happened. She hadn't lost control since she was 8 when... No, no time to dwell on that. Martha suddenly appeared in the hall.

"Martha! Is Yusei gonna be alright!?"

"Calm down Ellie. Yusei will be fine. He's a little banged up, but he should be fine in a few days,"

"Can I see him?"

"Go right ahead sweetie,"

Ellie wasted no time in rushing in to see her brother. Martha had patched him up pretty well and he laid peacefully on the bed. His grimace brighten into a smile after catching sight of his sisters.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked.

"Not in total agony,"

"That's good. Sorry I couldn't help you down there,"

"You did that when you drove him off,"

She flinched slightly, but realized he was proud of her for standing up to Kalin.

"Now what do we do?"

"Ellie I need you to go back to Neo Domino,"

She took a moment to process this. Yusei was the living definition of overprotective big brother. He never let her go anywhere that wasn't nearby alone.

"Ellie, ya gotta go back and warn Leo, Luna, Jack, and Akiza about the Dark Signers. If Kalin went after us, we can be certain others are gonna be after the rest of us,"

Ellie realized Yusei was right. Grabbing her duel board and helmet, Ellie looked back at her brother.

"I'll be back soon. You just rest easy. And if you even think of following me, you're gonna be in worst condition than you are now!"

With that, the 11 year old psychic took off for the big city, unaware of the trouble she was about to run into.

(Neo Domino)

After arriving back in the city, Ellie began searching for the other signers. After seeing Leo and Luna were missing, strange considering the time, she decided to look for Jack and she felt he was near the park. Jumping off her duel board, Ellie began searching for her old friend and the one she considered a brother. She then caught sight of the blonde talking with a girl she didn't recognize.

"Jack!"

Jack was surprised to see Ellie standing behind him.

"Ellie! What are you doing her? I heard you and Yusei were in an accident"

"We're fine. I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"We've got a serious problem,"

Ellie explained the entire situation with the Dark Signers.

"I see, so these Dark Signers are out to get us?"

"That's right. And not only that, but these shadows duels are real. If you loose, you loose your soul along with it,"

"In that case, we better keep on guard,"

"Um excuse me, but can I butt in?" The girl Jack had been talking to asked.

"Oh Ellie this is my friend Carly. Carly this is Yusei's younger sister Ellie," Ellie gave a mischievous smirk.

"So you finally got a girlfriend Jackie?"

Jack began blushing madly.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Aw come on Jack, no need to be shy,"

Jack surprise the two girls with a smile and a nugie for Ellie.

"Now I remember why you were my favorite,"

"Jack, I need you to get on your duel runner and find the twins. My duel board maybe fast, but a duel runner would be better at finding two missing people,"

"You can count on me kiddo. Out of curiosity, where are you running off to?"

"The Arcadia Movement,"

"WHAT!?" Both teens screamed.

"Why would you go to that place? It's dangerous!" Carly advised.

"It maybe dangerous, but Akiza is a signer like the rest of us. I've got to warn her!"

"How do you even plan on getting in?"

"Ugh, the front door,"

"Very funny kid,"

"Jack never told you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a psychic duelist too,"

"Wait, your a psychic duelist!?"

"These guys have been after me, so it should be easy to get in,"

"Ellie, Yusei would clobber me if I let you go in there alone!"

"I'll be fine Jack. Just find the twins!"

"... Alright. You be careful,"

"Gotcha,"

In a rush Ellie jumped on her board and rode off. As she came upon the more shadowy parts of town, she began thinking.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Suddenly her mark began glowing and burning. It was mirrored to Jack's mark due to the fact they both made up the wings of the Crimson Dragon, even if they didn't know it yet. Ellie came to a halt and turned around.

"Akiza?"

The rose duelist appeared from the shadows. Ellie could tell she meant business.

"Boy am I glad to see you! We need to talk,"

"Yes we do,"

"Akiza listen, we're in danger! There's a group known as the Dark Signers who are out to get us! We need to unite if we want to stay alive,"

"Sorry Ellie, but here's not the best place to talk,"

Suddenly, a agonizing crash overtook the raven haired duelist's head. The last thing she remembered see was a group closing in on her.

Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! I'm back! In this episode, we'll be checking in on Yusei and witnessing Ellie and her friends escape the Arcadia Movement. Can they survive this Dark Signer attack?** **I own nothing! Read, comment, review! Lets rev it up!**

**Ch 3**

Yusei bolted up, feeling something was terribly wrong. Ellie had not returned from Neo Domino City, and had been a whole day since she had left. He knew something was up, and he planned to find out what. However, hand caught his ear before he could mount his duel runner.

"And where do you think you're going?" Martha asked the injured teen.

"I need to get to Neo Domino City Martha!"

"No, you're still injured and need at least another day of rest Yusei!"

"But I think Ellie's in danger!"

Martha chuckled, remembering Yusei's overprotective nature.

"Yusei, I think you're just panicking because this is the longest you and Ellie have been apart. I'm sure she's fine. Besides, she can handle herself fairly well, you made sure of that!"

Yusei sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna win this fight. He took her words to heart though. It was true Ellie could protect herself, but he couldn't help but worry half to death. Admitting defeat, he returned to his room to rest.

"Sis, please be safe,"

(Neo Domino)

As the sun settled in the afternoon sky, Ellie gripped her forehead as she struggled to regain consciousness. She barely remembered what had happened, but she knew one thing for certain: she had walked straight into a trap and was now a prisoner. She suddenly heard movement and jumped to her feet. Her brother had taught her to always be on guard in times of danger and this defiantly qualified for that category. Akiza stood only a few feet from her, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Akiza? Where am I?"

"You're safe,"

Safe was not exactly the word Ellie thought after being knocked out and dragged to a strange place.

" Akiza please! I need to find Leo and Luna. They're in danger and us too for that matter!"

"Ellie, Leo and Luna are also with us,"

Ellie was taken back. Why would they want the twins? What good were they to the Arcadia Movement?

"Akiza, Leo and Luna aren't psychics. You and I are the only two psychics with the Signers so far. Just let the twins go!"

"Listen Ellie, I know this is all new to you, but the Movement will accept you where others have rejected you,"

"We've been through this Akiza! No one's rejected me and I have someone protecting me from myself already!"

"Do you honestly believe Yusei is always going to be there?"

"Yeah, I do actually. We may not seem like much, but he's the only true member of my family that I have left. Now let us go! He's probably tearing his hair out with worry!"

"Ellie, this is for your own good. Now you won't have to see your brother abandon you,"

"YUSEI WOULD NEVER WALK OUT ON ME!"

Akiza suddenly was jolted as a flash of lightning raged outside. Strange, it was sunny a minute ago. Ellie caught sight of this and let out a deep breath. The clouds vanished.

"Please Akiza, I have to... OW!" Ellie had been walking to the elder Signer when her head was met with an invisible force. Akiza flinched a bit.

"Probably should've warned you about the glass,"

Ellie then realized she was in a much smaller area then she thought. And out of instinct, she panicked.

"Akiza. Get me out now,"

"Ellie, just hear me out and..."

"No seriously! LET ME OUT!"

Ellie began to bash against the wall separating the two. Outside, the storm had returned and grew worse as she began to panic further. Suddenly, Akiza realized.

"Wait, you're not... Claustrophobic are you?"

"YES NOW GET ME OUT!"

Akiza punched in the code, opening up the area. Ellie immediately calmed down and the storm vanished. Seeing the younger psychic but over regaining her breath, Akiza felt guilty.

"Claustrophobia, Huh? That would have been nice to know,"

Ellie gave her the evil eye.

"Sorry, I was too busy being unconscious!"

The door suddenly opened as a man walked in. The raven haired duelist recognized him as the man that she had seen Akiza with at the Fortune Cup: Sayer.

"We picked up an enormous amount of psychic energy coming from here. Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Sayer, Ellie just doesn't like tight spaces is all," Akiza explained.

Sayer looked at the storm duelist.

"I guess we all have our fears, but I'm curious why you have yours,"

Ellie hesitated for a moment. She hadn't always been afraid of small areas, but 5 years ago... No, they didn't need to know that.

"Storms don't like to be caged up," She lied. Sayer seemed to buy it.

"Ah yes, how stupid of me not to realize that. My apologize. I do hope this won't effect your decision to stay,"

"Being with my friends might help,"

"Nice try,"

"Can't blame me for giving it a shot,"

Sayer gave a cold stare and motioned for Akiza to leave. As the door was locked, Ellie found herself alone with her deck, but unable to use it.

"Great, they've locked my disk. Well played. Looks like, I'm stuck here. I am sooo gonna be late for dinner,"

(That night)

As darkness fell Neo Domino, a lone figure made her way into the Arcadia Movement. Her name was Misty, and she was out for answers and revenge on the Black Rose. It was her fault her brother was gone and she herself was nearly killed, do it was payback time. Making her way through the halls of the Movement, she came upon a door and sensed a Signer inside.

"Get ready Black Rose," She thought to herself as she unlocked the door. She was shocked when she came face to face with not a pair of brown eyes, but cobalt ones. The eye belong to girl who appeared to be a few years younger than Toby. She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Are you house keeping?"

"Nope. What are you doing here kid?"

"Sight seeing. They're persuading me to join,"

Misty began feeling very angry. This is what had happened to Toby and now he was gone.

"Listen, have you seen a pair of twins. A little taller than me; hazel eyes; green hair; one boy, one girl,"

"No why?"

"They're my friends. They were trapped too. I've got find them!"

"I can't let a little kid wander these halls alone!"

"I'm a psychic duelist, I can handle myself. What are you doing here anyways? You're obviously not a psychic,"

"I'm looking for someone named the Black Rose,"

"Akiza?"

"A friend of yours?"

"We've talked. Kinda hard to be friends with a girl who tried to kill you and your brother in a duel,"

Misty suddenly remembered where she had seen this girl before.

"You're Yusei Fudo's little sister! I saw you with him at the Fortune Cup!"

"Elizabeth Fudo, but I go by Ellie,"

"Misty. That was a brave thing you did,"

"Siblings look out for each other. I don't know what I'd do without my big brother,"

Misty felt kinship with Ellie. Though she was a signer and psychic like Akiza, she shared a lot of trait she herself had. She suddenly felt a card slip into her hand. Looking at it she smiled.

"Here, you're a storm duelist right? I think this will do you more good than me,"

"Reptilian Storm Summoner. Thanks! But it's your card,"

"I have a good feeling about you. Take care of it,"

"You can count on it!"

Suddenly, there was a large crash. Both duelist brought up their disk, but Ellie recognized the figure.

"Carly!"

"Ellie! What are you doing here?"

"I got ambushed. What are you doing here?"

"Research. Oh hey Misty!"

"You two know each other?"

"Sorta," Misty replied.

"Carly, have you seen Leo and Luna anywhere?"

"Now that I think about it, I thought I heard Luna in a room on the top level on the other side of the building,"

"Thanks Carly!"

Seeing her disk was functional, Ellie summoned her Tornado Tiger. Both girls were shocked.

"So that's what a real monster looks like!" Carly said as she circled the tiger. Ellie just mounted the beast.

"Yep. Be careful both of you. Come on boy, HEYA!"

The tiger bolted off, leaving the elder girls in the dust.

(An hour later)

Despite her best efforts, Ellie still hadn't managed to find the twins.

"When Sayer wants to hide someone, he really hides them,"

Suddenly she and her tiger stopped dead, knowing something was wrong. She heard a crash and a scream she recognized.

"CARLY!" Ellie knew she was falling and fast.

"HOLD ON!" Just as Ellie was going to break her fall, she felt the building shake and another scream filled the air.

"AKIZA!" Through her mark, Ellie saw that the roof was about to come down on her. She needed help, but so did Carly! She couldn't save them both. Just as the roof caved in on Akiza, she made her decision.

"Forgive me Carly," She whispered with a tear. Summoning all her strength, Ellie brought a great wind that realigned the roof with the supports. She tried then to save Carly but... She was too late. She allowed an agonizing cry. Suddenly, she heard other voices. Using her tiger, she busted a door.

"ELLIE!" Luna cried as she saw her friend appear in the doorway.

"Luna! You're alright! Where's Leo?"

"In there"

Leo was out cold in a room separated by glass.

"Tornado Tiger! Get him out!"

Following its mistress's command, the beast shattered the window and dragged the boy to them.

"Leo! Wake up!" Luna said. Ellie then tried.

"Leo! Leo get up!" The boy slowly awoken.

"Ugh, Ellie? Luna?"

"Leo what happened?" Ellie asked.

"I dueled Sayer and lost badly,"

The room began shaking along with the rest of the building.

"This place is coming down! Get on Tornado Tiger!" The three friends mounted the beast and raced to get out of the doomed building. Suddenly, the girls felt something pull them. It was then that their marks had been glowing for awhile.

"Akiza needs our help Ellie!"

"Right, hang on you two!"

Steering the tiger with expert skill, the young Signer headed straight for Akiza. Seeing the duelist from the over side of a drop, Ellie was shocked to see Akiza was shadow dueling. She was more shocked at here opponent.

"MISTY?!"

The elder teens looked over at the young duelist.

"Ellie? Get out of here! It's not safe!" Both screamed.

"Misty, you're... A dark signer?"

There was another earthquake as the signer's marks began burning. Leo suddenly began shaking.

"What's wrong Leo? Luna asked.

Leo pointed to the window. The four turned to the window to see a giant green eye staring right at them.

"That's disturbing!" Luna squirmed out.

"What is that!?" Akiza screamed.

"An Earthbound Immortal," Ellie whispered.

Yet another violent shake ran through the building. Ellie suddenly had a vision.

"There's another one around here! And who ever was against it just lost. TAKE COVER!"

An explosion rang out. As the twins took cover under Tornado Tiger, Ellie saw Sayer fall into the abyss and disappear. Misty was gone and Akiza was out cold.

"Leo, Luna, take Tornado Tiger and get outta here. I have to help Akiza,"

Before the twins could object, a burst of wind threw them on the monster's back and the duelist sent her monster off. Calling out another monster, Thunder Pegasus, Ellie flew over to the unconscious duelist. With great struggle, Ellie managed to mount Akiza on the equestrian and jumped on. Using her powers one last time, Ellie made an escape route. With a whoosh of wings, Ellie and Akiza escape, and barely managed to escape before the building collapsed.

Landing in the rubble, Ellie caught sight of Jack and the twins.

"ELLIE! ARE YOU STARK CRAVING MAD?!" Jack scolded.

"No time Jack, call an ambulance! Akiza needs help!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Hiya folks! Hope you didn't miss me too much because it hasn't been very long! In the last episode, Ellie found herself a prisoner of the Arcadia Movement, until her unlikely savior, Misty, cuts her loose. After finding the twins and sensing Akiza in danger, Ellie, with the help of her Tornado Tiger, raced to find Akiza dueling her rescuer, who appeared to be a Dark Signer. In the end, Ellie saves Akiza's life by flying them both out of the building on her Thunder Pegasus. What is to happen now? Find out! Notes: TIME TO SEE ELLIE DUEL! These cards are made up so take it easy on me and I'm still learning how to play, so bear with me.**

**Ch 4**

Ellie watched ever so quietly from behind the glass as Akiza slept. Upon arriving at the hospital, the doctors had agreed that Akiza refused to wake up due to a broken heart. Now Akiza was in an coma and she couldn't help but think it was her fault.

"If only I had been faster. I wish Yusei was here,"

Ellie felt a hand slip onto her shoulder and turned to see Jack standing above her.

"It wasn't your fault kiddo. Had you not been there, well I don't think Akiza would still be alive,"

"Yeah, we all would've died if you hadn't shown up," Luna insisted.

The raven haired signer smiled. There was the big softie Jack she had known growing up in the Satilite, though he would always deny it. And Luna, she would always be the big sister she never had. Still, she could help but worry.

"What are we gonna do Jack?"

"Maybe I can help," a voice Ellie could never not recognize said.

"YUSEI!" Ellie hugged the older raven haired teen, happy to see he had bounced back so quickly.

"I can assume Akiza's dad called you here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do,"

"Maybe this is like Sleeping Beauty and Yusei has to kiss Akiza to wake her up," Ellie teased, much to the annoyance of her brother.

"One more comment like that and I'll lock you in your room for a month,"

"Cruel,"

The two siblings led the twins and the former king inside where Akiza's parents waited. Yusei walked up to Akiza, removed his glove, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Akiza... It's me, Yusei,"

The claw signer suddenly began to stir and opened her eyes. Sitting up on the bed, she saw who had woken her up.

"Yusei?"

"You're awake!"

"Akiza!" The senator cried. Akiza froze in horror, then grew angry.

"What are they doing here!?" She screamed.

"Easy Akiza, they just want to talk," Ellie desperately explained, knowing exactly where this was going. Akiza pushed Yusei back into Ellie, startling everyone.

"I have nothing to say to them!"

"Akiza please, we just want to make things right!" Her father pleaded.

The furniture and Fudo siblings were thrown back as Akiza's powers lashed out of control.

"Akiza stop this! This won't solve anything!" Yusei screamed.

"You don't understand what they did to me! I refuse to speak with them!"

"Akiza, you've got to let go of the past! It's time to move on!" Ellie yelled, growing frightened. "If you keep this up, you'll only destroy yourself!"

"Yusei, you know the only way I'm gonna listen is if you beat me in a duel,"

"Akiza no! You'll destroy everything!" Luna desperately screamed.

"And if not, I'll do it anyway! So want do you say Fudo? Or are you too scared?"

"You're on,"

Yusei had not said this. Behind him, Ellie had activated her duel disk and stood ready to duel.

"Ellie no, put down the duel disk," her brother ordered.

"This is my fight Yusei, not yours. Besides, I'm a psychic too, so I'll be able to counter her powers so no one will get hurt,"

Yusei heard the, 'I know you don't want me to do this, but I'm doing it anyways,' tone in Ellie's voice. He knew there was no changing her mind.

"Alright, but watch yourself,"

"Got it,"

The teen moved out of the way as the two duelist raised their disks.

"I've got nothing against you Ellie, just let Yusei duel me,"

"I let you hurt him at the Fortune Cup. Not happening again. It's time someone taught you to control yourself,"

"LETS DUEL!"

With that, the game was on.

Akiza: 4000

Ellie: 4000

"First move's yours Akiza,"

"Alright, I draw and summon Evil Thorn!"

The monster appeared on Akiza's side of the field.

Evil Thorn:

AP: 100

DP: 0

"Next I'll activate its special ability. By sacrificing it, you take 300 points of damage and I get two others without their special ability. Since I can't attack on my first turn, this seems like a good trade off. This may sting a little,"

The plant monster exploded and the thorns flew straight at Ellie. In a split second, she created a wind barrier and reflect the damage, still taking it in the game but at least not physically. As the dust settled, Ellie saw two other Evil Thorns on Akiza's field. At least they couldn't directly attack her.

"Sorry Akiza, but your powers can't hurt me. Even if I do loose life points, you won't be hurting anyone as long as I'm still standing,"

"Fine, next I'll play the spell Close Plant Gate, so now you can't attack my monsters next turn. It's your move,"

Akiza: 4000

Ellie: 3700

"I draw!"

Looking at the card, Ellie grinned.

_"Perfect!" _She thought.

"I summon to the field Cold Front Kitten!"

A blue cat with ice sticking out of its fur appeared on Ellie's side.

Cold Front Kitten:

AP: 300

DP: 100

"That's awesome if she could attack with it!" Leo cried.

"That's not why Ellie summoned it," Jack said.

"It's Ellie's signature starting move," Yusei added.

"Now I activate my kitten's special ability. I can now summon the tunner monster Heat Front Kitten!"

A red cat with sunglasses and the same amount of attack and defense point formed next to Cold Front Kitten.

"Don't get too attached to them, cause I'm tuning them up!"

The two cats jumped into the air. Heat Front formed a green ring along with two stars as Cold Front turned into two stars.

"Level 2 Heat Front Kitten tunes together with level 2 Cold Front Kitten to form level 4 Tornado Tiger!"

In a beam of light, the wind based monster appeared in place of the kittens.

**Tornado Tiger is a level 4 storm attribute monster with 2000 attack points and 1500 defense points.**

"Cute feline Ellie, but he still can't attack my Evil Thorns!"

"Then it's a good thing he won't be!"

"Huh?"

"On the turn he's summoned, Tornado Tiger gets to attack you directly. Go Sneaky Wind Fury!"

The tiger pounced into the air and knocked Akiza off her feet. The gang was shocked that Ellie had made the attack real.

"Next I'll play Defense Draw, which switches my Tiger into defense mode and allows me to draw again,"

As the tiger changed modes, Ellie drew once more. Happy with her card, she decided to keep it as a backup.

"I'll end my turn with three face downs. It's your move Akiza,"

Akiza: 2000

Ellie: 3700

The elder psychic struggled to get up, still phased by the child's sudden outburst. Ellie wasn't the type to use her powers like this.

"Not so fun anymore is it? Now do you see the pain you're causing others?"

Yusei then realized Ellie was showing Akiza what it felt like to be on the end of psychic abilities.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Funny. When I do it, you become angry yet it's perfectly fine when you do it,"

"Shut up brat! I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

The cute knight monster quickly joined Akiza's team.

"Oh boy," Ellie whispered, knowing what was coming.

"Now, I can summon Dark Verger to my field thanks to my knight's special ability!"

The plant tunner soon appeared.

"Aw man, with all four of those monsters, she can summon her dragon!" Ellie hissed.

"You catch on quick Ellie. Now that's just what I'm gonna do!"

The four monsters merged, and in their place, Black Rose Dragon stood, roaring at Ellie.

"Ellie be careful!" Yusei screamed, knowing the kind of damage the monster could create.

"This isn't about winning anymore! It's about who's going to survive at this point!" Jack yelled as Ellie shielded them from the wind burst.

"I actually thought for a moment you and your brother cared about me Ellie! But I see it was just about my mark! I'll never duel for you! And by equipping Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice, you won't be around for much longer!"

The rose dragon roared as it gained an extra 600 attack points, adding up to a total of 3000 attack points.

"Akiza, we do care about you! All of us! You and Ellie aren't so different! Just think about it!" Yusei tried to reason

"Yes we are! She was spoiled because you were by her side every minute, weren't you Yusei! I was on my own! Well now your precious little sister is about to pay the price for my suffering! I remove my Evil Thorn from play and reduce your tiger's attack and defense points to 0 and force it into attack mode!"

Purple vines ensnared the feline as it once more switched modes and became weaker.

"Destroy that pesky feline Black Rose Dragon!"

As the monster move in for an attack, Ellie was prepared.

"I play Storm Solution! This switches my monster's attack and defense points and forces it into defense mode! And by playing Half Wind, I'll only be taking half the damage this turn!"

"Don't let it stop you Black Rose Dragon!"

The dragon continued the attack, slamming Ellie with 500 points of damage and draining Tornado Tiger of 600 points.

"I end my turn. And just so you know Ellie, I'm not going to make this quick. I'm gonna watch you squirm,"

"Akiza, lets talk about this. What Yusei said is right, we aren't so different you and I and it's not just our marks and powers. I know you're scared, we all are, but we have to stick together to get through this!"

"Stop it! Ellie I get it, you like helping others. Well you can't help me! So just GIVE IT UP!" Ellie watched in horror as Akiza removed her energy controller. "My family is gone! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT!"

As the wind picked up, Ellie reformed the barrier to protect everyone

"Akiza I know you lost Sayer! I was there when it happened! But you do have a family, a family that's trying to set things right!"

"Just shut up kid!"

"If this is the only way to reach you Akiza then so be it!"

Akiza: 2000

Ellie: 3200

"I draw!"

Ellie smirked as she found the card she needed.

"I play Revival Storm Tunner! Now I can resummon my Heat Front Kitten from my graveyard! And by activating his special ability, I can summon back Cold Front Kitten as well!"

The two kittens quickly reappeared from the grave, ready to fight.

"But those three monsters are totally useless up against Black Rose Dragon!" Luna said with worried.

"She not battling with them," Jack explained.

"She's gonna sychro summon," Yusei finished.

"But what!?" Leo asked.

"Now I tune my three monsters together!"

The three monsters rose into the air.

"Lets Rev it up! I summon Sky Storm Dragon!"

In a flash of light, Ellie's ace in the hole appeared on her field. Her dragon had a very similar design to Star Dust Dragon's, though hers was aqua blue, smaller, and the outline of the wings were yellow and a thunderbolt was engraved on its chest.

**Sky Storm Dragon is a level 8 storm attribute monster with 2500 attack points and 2000 defense points.**

"This is my friend, Sky Storm Dragon, and a little fun fact: most people believe it to be the younger sibling of Star Dust Dragon. So it's kinda appropriate that Yusei and I have these guys around,"

"It won't do you any good! My dragon is still more powerful than your pathetic storm lizard,"

"I throw a face down and end my turn,"

Akiza: 2000

Ellie: 3200

"Sorry Ellie, but that creature won't save you or your pals. Black Rose Dragon! Slice away at both of them!"

Black Rose Dragon sent forth its vines, dropping Sky Storm Dragon's points to 1900. As the vines headed straight for everyone, Ellie was forced to turn around to stop them. As she succeeded, Akiza had counted on this. A black vine viciously struck Ellie squarely in the back, sending her flying.

"ELLIE!" Yusei cried as he raced to get her to her feet. Akiza may not have known, but during the duel with Kalin, Ellie had been hit in the same area by a shredded attack and had been severely damaged there. Ellie struggled to get to her feet.

"That was a dirty move! Attacking Ellie when her back was turn!" Leo shouted at the signer. Akiza glared, but Leo was so angry, he wasn't phased. Ellie finally made it to her feet.

"I'm fine,"

"No your not! Let me do this!"

"Yusei, I can handle it!"

Ellie returned to the duel, struggling to stay conscious after the attack.

"Akiza please stop this and lets talk this out!" Her father pleaded.

"Not a chance dad,"

"My move then!"

Akiza: 2000

Ellie:2700

"I play Tornado Slicer! Since a monster with the word Tornado is in my grave, I can cut the attack points of one monster in half! Your dragon just got a little weaker!"

Black Rose Dragon groaned as its attack points dropped to 1500.

"Alright! Now her Sky Storm Dragon is stronger and has the upper hand!" Leo cheered.

"Thats our girl, going on the offensive!" Jack thought.

"I play Rose Guard! Now by sending a monster to my grave, I can prevent my dragon's destruction!"

"Don't let it stop you Sky Storm Dragon!" With a blast that in a way looked like a tornado, Ellie landed a direct hit, making Akiza loose 400 life points.

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"No but these two face downs might! Your move,"

Akiza: 1600

Ellie: 2700

"You should be scared, because my dragon's attack points return to normal. Black Rose Dragon! Attack her fragile beast!"

Once more, Ellie and her dragon suffered an enormous attack, weakening the dragon to 1300 points and dropping Ellie's, who had protected everyone including herself this time, life points to 1600.

The senator looked at the duel in horror. He had cause Ellie to enter this duel and she and her monster were suffering for it.

"Ellie's trying her best but Akiza refuses to listen. Maybe I was right then, maybe she is a monster," he thought to himself. "No! What are you saying!? She's only scared of herself because you turned her back on her,"

"I end my turn. Just give it up Ellie, you're not gonna reach me,"

"Akiza, you should know by now that I'm never gonna give up on you. And riddle me this: if I didn't value your life, why did I risk mine to save it back at Arcadia!?" Akiza started at her wide eyed

"You... You did what?"

Luna realized that Akiza has been knocked out and hadn't seen Ellie save her life.

"It's true Akiza! When the building began collapsing, Ellie went back to get you! She and her Storm Pegasus dragged you out of the building before it came down! You owe her your life!" Luna cried.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"LUNA AND I WOULDN'T LIE! MY MOVE!"

Drawing her card, Ellie frowned.

_"Where is it? Without Call of Storm, I can't win this,"_

"I end my turn,"

"Then it's my move! BLACK ROSE DRAGON, ATTACK ONCE MORE!"

Suddenly, Hideo stepped into the fray.

"Akiza stop this! Ellie's trying to help you!"

"Ya might wanna move sir!"

"No Yusei, I turned her into this by turning my back on her!"

As the vines drew closer, Ellie moved to her fall back.

"I activate Hurricane Mirage! Now your attack is negated!"

A wall of wind quickly engulfed the flames, sparing Ellie another blast. Hideo looked to the ground.

"Sorry Akiza. I wasn't a very good father,"

"Save it. It's too late,"

"I never stopped caring and neither did your mother,"

"JUST STOP!"

"Akiza! Listen to him!"

"No! And due to thorn of Malice, your beloved dragon looses 600 more attack points!"

Ellie also grew angry. Akiza was somehow transferring all her emotions into the younger psychic, but Ellie refused to take it out on Akiza and instead used it to protect her beloved beast from the physical damage. Sky Storm Dragon's power dropped to 700.

"Now I activate the Wonder Clover Spell card! Now play sending Lord Poison to my graveyard, my dragon can attack again!"

"MOVE SIR!"

"I won't!"

"Black Rose Dragon attack those two weaklings! And if my dad gets in the way, TAKE HIM OUT TOO!"

As the the vines grew closer and Hideo still in the way, Ellie's hand was forced.

"I activate Tornado Defense! Now by removing my Tornado Tiger from the game, I can negate this attack!"

"Whatever! I mean Sky Storm Dragon still gonna loose attack points!"

With another lashing, Ellie's beast went down to its final 100 attack points while Tornado Tiger fought of the oncoming vines.

"Next I'll activate Doom Petal Countdown. By removing a plant type monster from the game, I can slam you with 300 points of direct damage. Also, by paying 100 life points, I can play Rose Strengthen and the attack's power is multiplied by 4!"

"Incoming!"

As Akiza removed her other Evil Thorn, a rain of purple petals came down on them. As Ellie tried to shield them, a stray strand of the attack charged at her. Yusei and Jack suddenly jumped in, taking the brunt of the attack.

"GUYS!" The two weren't in bad shape besides being scratched up, Hideo, however, was in a bad way. Ellie tried to help, but flinched as her previous injury began to over take her.

"_I gotta finish this and fast!"_

"All I have to do, is remove one more plant type monster from the grave on my next turn and you're finished Ellie! Make the most of your next turn cause it will be your last,"

Ellie saw that despite her ending the turn, Akiza's powers would not yield.

_"She's done making her move but her powers are still going nuts. Wait a minute, that's it: she can't control it!"_

Hideo suddenly began making his way to Akiza.

"Akiza, please. Give us another chance,"

"MOVE SIR, YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT!" Ellie screamed.

"I don't care if she hurts me. When she was hurting, I turned my back on her. Never again though!"

"That's really sweet dad, but you don't really mean it,"

"Akiza he does!" Ellie broke through, phasing her for a minute.

"Akiza, you may not think I know what it's like, but in truth, I went through the exact same thing you're going through! It took Yusei, someone who cared about me, to help me give it a second chance. Akiza, you have a real family! Wake up and see it!"

"A... A real... Family?"

"I'm gonna show you that you're my friend Akiza. That I care. And I'll start right now!"

Akiza: 1600

Ellie: 400

Ellie smiled as she held Call of Storm in her hand.

"I play Call of Storm! This allows me to summon Thunder Colt!"

A colt with a lightning bolt on its back and yellow mane then took to the field.

Thunder Colt:

AP: 400

DP: 1000

"Now I activate his special ability! I can now destroy one of your equip spells and I think I know just the one!"

A jolt of electricity shot out from the colt as Akiza's dragon lost its equip spell.

"My Thorn of Malice!"

"Is history! And since your dragon was getting all its special powers from it, our monster's attack points return to normal!"

The two dragon returned to their original state.

"Alright! Sky Storm Dragon's fully powered up!" Leo cheered.

"Now my dragon! Take out Black Rose Dragon!"

The storm monster let out a great roar and shot the black and red dragon. Soooo satisfying. Akiza lost another 100 life points, but took out another card.

"I play the effect of Hedge Guard. By placing this card in the grave, I can save my monster from destruction. Nice try Ellie, but you had your chance! Now I'm gonna end this!" Black Rose Dragon's attack point were cut in half as she said this due to the effect of Thunder Colt, who can cut a monster's attack points if it avoids destruction.

"Akiza,"

"Dad no, stop, I can't control it,"

Hideo cried out in pain once more.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Suddenly a computer headed straight for the senator.

"Look out!" Jack yelled.

"DADDY!"

"AKIZA TAKE HOLD OF IT!" Ellie screamed as Akiza seems to understand. The wind and computer stopped and fell to the ground. Everyone stared in amazement, epically Akiza.

"I did it...I was able to control my power,"

The senator collapsed and Akiza rushed to her father's side.

"Akiza, I'm sorry,"

Akiza stood up and looked at the young duelist and her brother, the two she now considered her savior and friend.

"Ellie... Finished this duel. I don't want this anymore,"

"I'm only doing this because you want me to. Now by releasing my colt and playing Storm Generator, my dragon's attack points are doubled and it can attack once more,"

Supporting her father, Akiza nodded, giving Ellie the signal to move forward.

"The curse of the Black Rose ends here. Sky Storm Dragon! End this with Apocalyptic Hurricane!"

In a final attack, it was done.

Akiza: 0

Ellie: 400

Everyone cheered as Akiza hugged her parents.

"Three cheers for Ellie!" Leo shouted. Ellie chuckled, then suddenly felt weak. The blow to her back finally overwhelmed her as she passed out. She remembered only seeing everyone rush to her and Yusei calling her name desperately.

(Twin's apartment)

A few hours later, Ellie woke up in her newly repaired clothes and in Luna's bed. Everyone smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Jack joked.

"What happened?"

"Doc said that injury to your back when I dueled Kalin left you weak there," Yusei explained. "You should be fine now though,"

"Ellie, I'm so sorry for what I did! Forgive me please!" Akiza begged.

"It's alright Akiza, I'm fine now,"

As everyone conversed about their next move, Akiza noticed Ellie sneak off to the roof. Following her, she found the psychic staring off into the horizon. Ellie then raised her hand as a few storm clouds vanished. Akiza then sat next to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"How your back?"

"Much better now,"

"So that freak storm back at Arcadia, that was you wasn't it,"

"Yeah, you control plants, I control weather,"

"I can't thank you enough today,"

"You should be thanking Yusei, he taught me to duel and he sent me here to warn you about the Dark Signers,"

"Sorry I didn't listen,"

"Don't fret, it's over now. Though not really,"

"What do you mean,"

"The Dark Signers are still after us and Yusei says it's time we had a chat with Goodwin about it,"

"Do you really trust me after all this?"

"I hold by what I said: You and I aren't different at all. Let me tell you something, I first discovered my power when I was 6, and everyone turned away. Except for one guy. Yusei never gave up. He kept at it, training me to control my abilities, even to do good with them. Now I can stop any dangerous storms from hitting Satilite. And it's all because I trusted someone to help me. You're my friend Akiza, and I think you should trust me to help,"

Akiza's eyes filled with tears as she marveled at her new friend. She hugged her tightly.

"Ow,"

"Sorry,"

"Yusei deserves most of the credit right now. He taught me never to quite on your friends and he would have dueled you today even after his accident. He really cares about you a lot,"

Akiza blushed and brought her hand to her heart, wondering what this warm feeling was. Ellie caught this and grinned evilly.

"And I get the feeling you two care more for each other than just friends,"

"WHAT!?"

"Aw come on Akiza, it's written in your eyes, the way your hand's over your heart, and the blush painted on your face!"

"Well, you see, it's there because, well I... Is it that obvious?"

"Yep!"

"Will you say anything?"

"About what?"

"Good,"

The two then laughed as the sun set over the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey folks! Glad to see ya again! In the last episode, after Yusei wakes her up, Akiza challenges him to duel. But in a turn of event, Ellie steps up to take on the elder psychic. As the battle raged on, Black Rose Dragon viciously attacked both its opponent and the spectators. In the end, Ellie and Akiza's dad finally breakthrough to her, allowing Ellie's Sky Storm Dragon to take out the beast. What will happen to the group now? Find out! I don't own 5Ds**

**Ch 5**

Ellie watched intent fully as Mina scrolled through the Arcadia files. She, her brother, and Akiza had been asked by the supervisor to review the true horror of the Arcadia Movement. The raven haired psychic was not fooled, however. She was smart enough to know this was Goodwin's way of beating Akiza into submission, by showing her that Sayer was actually a power hungry con-man. The youngest signer turned her gaze to the elder girl as a look of pure sorrow and heartbreak was painted across. This was no way to help Akiza. Bumping her shoulder into her brother, Ellie motioned her head to Akiza. Seeing her in distress, Yusei slipped his hand into hers, making her blush slightly after giving her a reassuring smile. Their gazes then returned to the screen as a video of a psychic boy, no older than Ellie, appeared.

"Don't worry. This boy is actually creating those electro current with his psychic abilities," Mina explained. "As it would appear, Sayer was actually building an army of psychics to concur the world with. It's all in these files right here along with you Akiza. You were just another soldier in his army,"

The three looked at a small picture of Akiza on the screen. Ellie then caught the girl with tears building in her eyes as she raced out of the room.

"Wait Akiza! We need for the Signers! Without you, the others can form the Crimson Dragon!"

"Real subtle Mina. Try putting yourself in her shoes!" Ellie growled. It was obvious the psychic had grown close to both Fudo siblings. "Yusei?"

"I'll go talk to her,"

(Cafe area)

Yusei found Akiza sitting in the corner, lost in thought. Taking a leap of faith, he walked up to her.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I can't hate Sayer for this Yusei. Even if he lied, he still took me in when no one else would,"

"I'd be worried if you did,"

She looked at him in surprise. Staring into the deep cobalt pools, a blush threatened to rise to her cheeks. Ellie had been sisterly teasing them both about liking each other, but was the younger psychic right when she said Akiza had crush on her mysterious, and (Akiza would deny this but always thought it) handsome older brother?

"It proves you have a caring heart. Listen Akiza, I want you to know that you're not alone anymore. I'm always gonna be there for you,"

"Really?"

Yusei suddenly began stuttering as he realized what he had said.

"Ugh, of course! And Ellie and the twins! We're a team now!"

Akiza smiled. Yusei always made her feel better. Still seeing some sadness in her, he decided to go to plan B.

"Why don't you go talk to Ellie for a bit? She might be able to help,"

She nodded and smiled. Getting up, she hugged him.

"Thank you for your kindness Yusei,"

She then pecked him on the cheek and ran off, leaving the elder boy covering it with his hand. He could still feel her soft lips there.

(Roof)

For whatever reason it maybe, Akiza always found the Fudo girl on the roof. She had Ellie had become like sisters in the short time thy hadn't been trying to kill each other (well Akiza at least). Ellie was in a criss-cross position, and wore a look of calmness and serenity. Sitting next to her, the psychic opened her eyes.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Meditating. Yusei said this would help me get a better grip on my powers,"

"And?"

"He hasn't lied to me yet,"

"May I join you?"

"Of course!"

Akiza sat in the same position as her friend and let out a calming sigh. Yusei was right: this was good for her. She then heard Ellie giggle.

"What?"

"I think you still need to work on the whole 'gripping your powers better,' part,"

Akiza turned around and saw a bunch of roses ensnaring a perfectly good table. She didn't however feel upset or scared. Quite the contrary, she laughed along with Ellie.

"Well at least I'm making art instead of pain!"

"Yeah, a much better change of pace. You know Akiza, I think it's time you learned to use your powers for good. Like what you did with the table. My brother was not lying when he said your inner dragon was beautiful like you,"

"You know, you always know just what to say,"

"Kinda like how I know you gave my brother a cheek kiss down there,"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Don't know?"

_"I may love Ellie, but sometimes she scares me!"_

"Oh, like you were so perky back at the Fortune Cup!"

"What?"

"You said sometimes I scare you!"

"I didn't say it, I though it,"

_"Huh, it's like she read my mind!"_

"Because I did read you're mind!"

_"Maybe now I can see if really does have a crush on my brother,"_

"You will not! Wait, now I read your mind!"

"Amazing! When we were dueling, we must have formed a psychic link somehow,"

"Should we tell the others?"

Just then, a nearby bell began ringing, announcing the time as 11:00.

"We'll tell them later, right now, it's time to get our answers from Goodwin,"

(Goodwin's mansion)

After arriving at Goodwin's mansion, and Goodwin accepting Leo as a member of the team, Yusei and the others followed the Director through the halls. Looking at the two psychics, Yusei was happy to see that his sister had come through in cheering up Akiza. Suddenly, the gang was led into a room and a crimson image began glowing along with the team's marks.

"Welcome to the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon!" Goodwin said. They then saw they complete image encircling them.

"Look! It's all of our marks combined!" Luna pointed out.

Suddenly, the Dragon appeared.

"Look familiar Jack?" Yusei asked.

"So it was the Crimson Dragon that appeared when you two dueled!" Ellie said, remembering the duel that had gotten her and her brother locked up in the facility.

"Yes, the Crimson Dragon appeared and influenced your lives. It chose you to be signers because that was your destiny!"

_"My destiny? I always thought I was a witch, a monster because of these powers. I hurt everyone I came near with it!" Akiza thought to herself._

_"Akiza! I know it seems bad, but look at it this way: your powers marked you as a signer. Without them, the two of us wouldn't have met!" _Ellie pointed out mentally.

"As it would appear, you two have already formed a deeper connection," Goodwin said, noticing their psychic conversation.

"We're both psychics, so we have an understanding of one another," Ellie grumbled.

"Yes, why don't you tell us about your own powers Ellie?"

"Ever since I was little, storms interest me. It was why I chose to play with a storm deck. Then one day, I grew terrified, I won't say why, and a hurricane just appeared from nowhere and my mark appeared for the first time. After that, my deck started coming to life,"

"It's no wonder you're the wing of the dragon. You guide it through the storms. Each of you plays a specific role in the dueling strategy of the Crimson Dragon. Now for a history lesson,"

The scene began shifting as the temple was filled with people who seemed to be worshipping the dragon as their mark glowed on their arms.

"Long ago, the dragon defeated the immortals and sealed them away. This sacred site faded away as a tourist attraction. That is, until these markings began disappearing as an effect of 0-Reverse. These powerful beast began seeping into our world and began recruiting members with the soul purpose of forcing you into shadow duels and sending you to the netherworld,"

"These guys are tough. Instead of using regular monsters, thy combo with a dark tunner. Probably this negative energy?"

"Yes Yusei. The dark signers thrive on these emotions, which is why they were drawn to Satilite. When the misery of Sayer's plot grew, they then became drawn to Neo Domino,"

"Not to act random Goodwin, but aren't there suppose to be seven if us? Where's our head?" Ellie questioned.

"Do not worry Ellie. We can be sure the finale signer will be ready to join our cause,"

"Just checking. Cause if what you say is true, we need to unite in order to save our homes,"

"No way! Just let me take on these Dark Signers myself!"

"Jack! It's not that simple! If we don't work together, then we will all die together!"

"Like you understand any of this Ellie!"

"Leave her alone Jack! She seems to understand it better than you!"

"Why don't you stay out of this witch!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me Hurricane-Waiting-to-Happen!"

"ENOUGH!" Yusei screamed.

Everyone was finally quiet.

"Goodwin, we need to know everything you know about these guys,"

"Know that they have never lost, unlike the goons you faced first. Akiza, Yusei, you saw your decks picked apart, and only by sheer luck, or someone's abilities that you escape. The task before us maybe impossible,"

"It maybe a foe that few would face, but if this is the only way to save the world, we've gotta do it!" Ellie said.

"I must be honest with you, every war has its casualties and some of us could be lost to the netherworld. You must make your choices, but be quick, for we don't have much time,"

The gang was left staring at the archway as Goodwin left.

**Not my best one, but there must be boring chapters at one point. I am truly sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Folks Follows announcement: It's time for a vote! You the readers will get to decide on my next Yugioh fanfiction! **

**Here are your two options:**

**For the first one we have Yugioh GX with the same concept with Jaden**

**or**

**We go back to the origins where Yugi is knocked off his feet by a mysterious and beautiful duelist whom Yami seems to recognize her**

**Put it to a vote! Contest ends at the end of the month. If there is no clear winner or a tie, I'll do a coin flip! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Folks! I'm alive! It's unanimous! The next story will be about Jaden and his younger sister. Just to keep things interesting, I'll let you folks decide what kind of deck she should use or if I should keep the storm deck theme and add cards to compliment Jaden's deck! You can even come up with a type all your own and explain it to me! But for now, lets get back Neo Domino!**

**Ch 5**

Ellie made a fist to adjust to the leather gloves she now wore. It'd been 4 whole years since she adorned them. Like the device in Akiza's hair, Yusei had engineered these gloves to control Ellie's abilities. She didn't have much use for them anymore since she had a pretty good grip on her powers now. That is, until Yusei dueled Ronin in the Satilite. Not only had that duel costed them Rally, but Martha as well! To put it lightly, Ellie had lost it and nearly destroyed the entire area. Then, the rest of those Dark Signers appeared, challenging all 5 signers at once. The most disturbing part about the ordeal was that the dark signer who challenged her was a familiar face. His name was Ridel and he had been the criminal who had scared Ellie's power out into the open. Ellie had been barely 6 years old when she had had the encounter. It still haunted her.

_Flashback _

_Ellie mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. It was after dark and Ellie had been out gathering spare cards and mechanical parts for her brother who had gotten into tinkering now. Unfortunately, she hadn't brought him or his friends along and found herself forced into a duel by a local duel gang leader named Ridel Shenight. Now she was in trouble._

_"I think I'll have my Cackling Hyena attack you directly!"_

_The relatively weak monster jumped at Ellie._

_"I activate Storm Explosion! This card destroys your monster and negates its attack!"_

_There was a burst of electricity as the scavenger was reduced to ash. The gang leader growled in frustration._

_"I end my turn! Give up kid and I won't hurt you so bad!"_

_"Please! I haven't done anything! I'll leave!"_

_"Not happening runt! Once I get rid of you, your pals at that stupid orphanage are next!"_

_Something changed inside of Ellie all of a sudden, something snapped._

_"Never. Threaten. My. Family," She snarled as a hurricane began brewing. _

_"I draw! And I'll summon the tuner monster Spark pup!"_

_The small, level 3, lightning blue pup with 400 attack points appeared._

_"Since he's on my field I can summon Whirlwind Wolf!"_

_The level 4 wolf appeared._

_"Now by activating the eye of the hurricane field spell, all my storm monsters get a 1000 point bonus! Since Whirlwind has 1700 attack points and Spark Pup has 400, you have 3000 life points, and have no cards on the field, your finished!" Ellie's voice wasn't her own, it was a much more malevolent tone. As the lightning began flashing, the two monsters ended the duel and the two duelist fainted. _

Ellie remembered waking up the next night and finding out that her attacker was in the facility. She was relived, but she hadn't forgotten what she did. It was the first time she had used her power and it scared her. However, Yusei had gotten her through it as always. Now, however, she was gonna have to fix her mess by herself. She remembered the plan to take down the towers and seal the gate to the netherworld. While Yusei went with the twins to stop Devac and then take down Kalin, she was heading to face Ridel. Her brother had been unwilling to let her go alone, but some logical thinking from Jack had silenced him.

Jack...

That was another thing she worried about. The dark signer Jack had gone to face was Carly. There was another example of how she had royally messed up. Had she saved Carly back at Arcadia, she wouldn't be a dark signer now!

"No, I can't think about that now, I have bigger fish to fry. Once I'm done, I'll find Jack. He's not too far anyway,"

Picking up speed on her board, which went faster than a runner due to the rocky terrain, she finally reached the tower.

"Ridel! I'm here! Now face me!" A wall of purple fire surrounded her as the thug appeared. He was about 20, with dirty blonde hair, and black eyes. He was well built and was taller than Jack.

"So the little thunder bolt showed up,"

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can both walk away from this, just let me take down that tower,"

"Not a chance brat! I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Fine then," They activated their duel disk and Ellie's mark began glowing as well as Ridel's, which looked like a vulture.

"LETS DUEL!"

(Far away)

Yusei looked at his mark as he saw Leo try to battle Devac. It was now glowing so he knew his sister was dueling.

"Be safe Ellie,"

(Back with Ellie)

Ellie: 4000

Ridel: 4000

"Ladies first! I summon Lightning Hawk to my field!" The yellow bird with lightning burns materialized on the field.

Lightning Hawk:

AP: 1200

DP: 900

"Thanks to his special ability, he can attack you directly, despite it being my first turn! Go boy! Let him have it!" The monster blasted at the dark signer's life points with ease.

"Next I activate tribute to the tornado! Since a storm monster destroyed one of your monsters, I can summon another one in defense mode! I summon the Wind Blocker Hawk!" A hawk with a shield like body formed in front of Ellie.

Wind Blocker Hawk:

AP: 500

DP: 1900

"I place two cards faced down and turn it over to you,"

Ellie: 4000

Ridel: 2800

"You'll pay for that! I draw and summon Scavenger of Bones!" A skeletal man that appeared to be eating a bone appeared on the field.

Scavenger of Bones:

AP: 1400

DP: 0

"Put that lightning hawk in the grave!" With ease, the monster quickly took out the avian creature, taking 200 life points from Ellie along with it. Ellie, however, wasn't phased.

"I play a trap card, False Prediction! By sacrificing a card from my hand, not only is my hawk revived, but I can summon another monster with the words hawk or lightning in its name from anywhere in my deck! So I bring back my Lightning Hawk and summon the tuner monster Thunder Hawk!" As she did this, the now revived Lightning Hawk and the identical Thunder Hawk appeared.

"Bad move kid. By playing the trap card Scavenger's Revenge, for every monster you have in attack mode, you take 1000 points of damage," Ellie cringed as her points were sucked out of her, but she remained strong.

"Now I'll play the field spell, Dark Carnage! Now you loose another 500 attack points until this card is remove. I end my turn,"

Ellie: 1500

Ridel: 2800

_"Wow, this guy is strong. I gotta think of something fast or I'm a dead duck. Correction, I'm a duck who's heading for the Shadow Realm!"_

"I draw!" Ellie looked at her card and smile.

"I activate an effect! Since I've gathered all 3 of my hawks unto the field, I can now call upon one of my greatest monsters!" Thunder Hawk formed the synchro circle as all 3 level 2 monsters began combining.

"I summon Electric Storm Phoenix!" An electric blue feathered beast with blue flames on its tail let out a mighty screech as it was summon.

**Electric Storm Phoenix is a level 6 storm attribute monster with 2400 attack points and 1900 defense points.**

"So is that little song bird supposed to scare me?"

"Yeah! Starting now! Electric Storm Phoenix! Take out his monster with thunder blast!" The lightning bolts showed no mercy as the monster and 1000 of Ridel's life points were taken.

"I place 1 card faced down and end my turn,"

Ellie: 1500

Ridel: 1800

"My move! And I play Refuge of the Dead! Now that my Scavenger of Bones is gone, I get two Buzzard tokens instead. Oh, and by playing Vulture's Sacrifice, they now count as two sacrifices,"

"Wait, but that means,"

"That right! I sacrifice my buzzards to summon, Earth Bound Immortal Cathartes Aura!" The earth began to shake as the two tokens disappeared. Soon, Ellie found herself face to face with a giant red eye. The earth bound immortal was a vulture and it looked ready to kill. It ha 3300 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"Hope you've enjoyed this life kid! Go my mighty beast and squash her pathetic song bird!" A barrage of fire consumed the Phoenix and 900 of Ellie's life points.

"Now you take 300 extra points of damage due to my field spell. I end with a face down,"

Ellie: 300

Ridel: 1800

"I draw! Now thanks to my Phoenix's special ability, when he's destroyed in battle, he returns after the standby phase! Now I summon the tuner Heat Front Kitten and tune them together to create Sky Storm Dragon!" The mighty dragon roared in the face of his opponent, ready to lay down her spirit for her duelist.

"Now I play Sky Storm banter. Since I have a monster with the words Sky Storm in its name, you take 800 points of damage. I end my turn,"

Ellie: 300

Ridel: 1000

Ridel began laughing. "So what!? You just gonna count on your pathetic lizard to save you? Aura! Send this girl to the netherworld!"

The monster charged its attack when.

"I play Stormed in! Now your battle phase is over!"

"I end my turn!" He grumbled.

Ellie: 300

Ridel: 1000

"I draw!" Looking at the card she smirked once more. This duel was now over.

"I use my dragon special ability to destroy your field spell!"

As the dark mound of death vanished, Ellie felt her life points restored.

"Now I play a field spell of my own! Eye of the Hurricane! Now all storm type monsters get a 1000 point bonus!" The mighty creature roared as it became more powerful than its opponent.

"Finish that Earthbound Immortal Sky Storm Dragon!" With the attack heading straight for the monster, Ridel laughed.

"I play Scavanger's cowardice! Now your monster can't attack this turn!"

"Not happening! Remember the card I sacrifice to summon my hawks? Well I activate its effect from the graveyard! The effect of Wind Wizard! Not only is my attack gonna hit, you're taking damage for half your monster's attack points! Game over!" Just as Luna finished off Devac, Ellie also brought down Ridel. As he was turned to stone, he crumbled into dust.

"It's over,"

Ellie walked over to her tower, and snuck a peek inside.

"This must be where I put my dragon," Ellie said, spying the small podium.

With great care, she placed her most precious card there. Then, she felt the entire structure begin to shake.

"Time to go!" Snatching up her card, she raced outside, in time to see the tower disappear under the earth. Ellie then felt a presence in the distance, moving fast to another tower. She thought of one person:

"Jack,"

With no thought, she raced on her board to her friend's side, determined to set things right.


End file.
